


Dreaming about the neighbour.

by CriticalLevels



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-08
Updated: 2012-04-08
Packaged: 2017-11-03 06:36:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/378410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CriticalLevels/pseuds/CriticalLevels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a man moves in next door to frank is he able to keep his explicit thoughts to himself?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreaming about the neighbour.

Frank had lived in the same house for 4 years, it was small but it was somewhere for him to call home. The house that joined his had lain empty up until 3 days ago. I was a Monday when the man moved in; Frank remembered watching him move big boxes from the back of a van with the help of a skinny man, maybe his brother, and a beautiful woman, possibly his wife. 

Frank had always wanted to be the helpful neighbour, the one that was there to lend you a cup of sugar or water your plants when you went away. This was his chance. He moved around his kitchen unpacking his shopping listening to The Offspring. His little dogs ran about dashing into the living room then back to the kitchen. When he finished putting the last of the shopping away, he picked up his phone and made his way into the living room ready to watch X-Men with his pups when a loud knock on his front door stopped him. Frank turned towards the door and opened it, on his front step was a man coated in paint and holding a steaming cup of coffee. The man's black hair fell past his eyes and brushed against his shoulders. It was his neighbour. He was hot but did that not go against some kind of unspoken next door neighbour rule, Frank wasn't sure and he wasn't about to test it. 

"Hey. How can I help you?" Frank smiled up at his neighbour trying to look calm but all he could think was how he could subtly tell this guy he wanted to get in his pants.

"Could I have a little bit of milk," The guy held up his coffee, "I haven't had time to pick some up, sorry."

Frank opened the door enough so the man could step through and showed him into the kitchen. Frank grabbed the milk and poured some into the mug. The two men stood there chatting for what seemed like an hour. Frank learned that his name was Gerard he was an artist and that he was hopeless with remembering things.

"I normally just wait till my brother comes and saves me from my pit; don't know what I'd do without him sometimes." Gerard smiled and looked down at his mug that was empty, "Well Frank thanks for the milk. You saved my life dude!" Gerard squeezed Frank's upper arm and turned to leave.

"Yeah, it's no problem, Gerard." Frank swallowed, his body suddenly feeling warm. He showed Gerard to the door and waved him off silently. He watched as the man stepped over the tiny hedge separating their front gardens, he then slammed the door and pressed his head against the cold wood. "Pull yourself together. You are not a silly little teenager. This cannot happen."

*** Time lapse***

It was a week until Frank saw Gerard again. He was out walking his pups when he spotted man laid out under a tree hunched over a sketch book, his foot tapping out the beat of whatever music his headphones where feeding into his ears. It was only when the man looked up and waved at him that he realised it was Gerard. Frank smiled, waved then carried on walking his pup's home. 

That evening Frank's lonely movie marathon wad interrupted by a knock on his door. When he opened it, Gerard was standing there again dressed in the same way as he was on the first day he met him but this time the man was shivering. "H-hey, Frank. C-Can I come in?" Gerard's words were nothing but a mumbled mess as his teeth were chattering too much to allow his speech to come out clearly. 

Frank stepped aside and pulled Gerard from the cold, "Gerard, you're freezing." Frank pushed Gerard out of his hallway and into his front room. Gerard's eyes all but leapt out of his head when he spotted the open fire blazing in the corner of the room the again when he saw what film was playing on the TV. "Make yourself comfy. Do you want some coffee?" Gerard curled up in the corner of Frank's small sofa and nodded, his attention already stolen by the film. 

Frank returned with his coffee and sat next to Gerard. "Thanks Frank," Gerard took a large gulp and continued, "I locked myself out, and my brother has the only spare keys. I was just going to wait outside but it got to cold. Thanks again."

"It's no problem." Frank turned his attention back to the film. About half way through he jumped off the sofa and curled up on the floor under Gerard's feet, he found it more comfortable down there. 

The end credits scrolled up the screen and Gerard let out a long sigh, "That's one of my favourite films."

Frank chuckled, "I don't suppose it has anything to do with the fact it has a shirtless Jared Leto in it does it?" Gerard burst out laughing and fell from his perch on the sofa; he landed spread out on franks chest both gasping for breath. Frank froze when his eyes connected with Gerard's both men racking their brains for anything to say. Gerard was the first to move, however it was not in the way frank had expected. The man brought his face towards Franks and connected their lips in a sweet kiss. Frank felt his body relax into Gerard lips, he returned the kiss with more passion then he himself had expected. Gerard traced the shape of Franks jaw with his tongue then dipped his head and kissed the scorpion tattoo on Franks exposed neck. Frank moaned load as Gerard nibbled and sucked on his neck, his hands gripping Gerard's back holding him close. Frank knew this was not a good idea but he was far past caring. 

Gerard sat up and straddled Frank's hips, pinning him to the floor. His hands pushed the hem of Frank's shirt up exposing more of his hidden ink until he pulled the thin material over Franks head. Gerard's fingers and tongue followed the lines of coloured ink over franks chest and down to his lower stomach. Frank always loved his ink especially the two birds on his lower stomach and by the amount of time Gerard was spending tracing it, so did he. Frank ran his hands through Gerard's soft black hair and gasped when he felt a cool hand wrap around his painfully hard erection. He looked down to see he was completely naked and so was Gerard, he was too spaced out to even realise before. Gerard brought his lips down to the tip of Frank's cock and stopped. "Is this okay?" He looked up at frank with his huge hazel eyes and waited for him to tell him to carry on. Frank nodded, completely incapable of speech. His eyes slipped shut, a groan escaped his lips, and Gerard's lips slid around him and swallowed him down. Gerard's tongue worked magic around the head of franks leaking cock. Franks pulled Gerard's hair gently, warning him he was about to come when Gerard pulled off completely leaving frank on the edge. "Turn over." Frank understood and rolled over onto his hands and knees spreading his legs for Gerard. Gerard ran his fingertip down franks spine, making his shudder, then dipping into franks hole. Frank let his head fall between his arms and Gerard's fingers worked wonders inside him. 

"Gerard please just..." Franks words where cut short by a load moan as Gerard's fingers found his sweet spot, "Fuck. Fuck, please." Gerard kissed between franks shoulder blades and pulled his fingers out, quickly replacing them with his length. Frank moaned and pushed his hips back wanting so much more. Gerard thrusts hard into Frank, gripping onto his hips, his nails leaving crescent shaped marks behind but he did not care. He had wanted to do this ever since he moved to this shit hole. The dream of being with his neighbour, the one who blasted cheesy rock songs at two am, and who sung at the top of his voice thinking no one could hear, had kept him going. He was glad he lived here, so very glad. The warming sensation in the lowest pit of his stomach made him scream Franks name as he sent them both whirling over the edge and collapsing onto the floor of Frank's living room. 

When Gerard had recovered enough to crawl onto the sofa and pull Frank next to him, he could hear a small barking noise. Frank chuckled as one of his pups came over and sat by the side of the sofa. Gerard mumbled into his back, "Please don't tell me they saw that."

Frank smiled up at him and replied, "Don't like being watched?"

"No, but they look far too innocent to have witnessed their daddy getting fucked by his neighbour."

"Trust me they're not as innocent as they look." Frank buried his head in Gerard's neck and could feel the vibrations when he laughed.

"You can talk."


End file.
